


Simple and Clean

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis Protection Squad 2017, M/M, Prompto Protection Squad 2017, Sailor Scout Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Happy Ending AU. Promnis. Noctis and his brothers have been given a new chance at life, but Ignis is unable to find his way into the future. Prompto, having cared deeply for Ignis his whole life, desperately hopes he’ll be able to guide Ignis into a happy, warm future.Inspired by Kingdom Hearts 2.8’s version of ‘Simple and Clean’.





	1. Veil

**Author's Note:**

> This came in the wake of ‘Elysium’, an adventure in which a post-ending Ignis was healed by King Noctis. Ignis grew through his blindness and embraced the future, his relationship with his husband growing exponentially. I hope to recreate that experience Promnis style, in which Prompto instead of Noctis heals Ignis. I do have plenty of material to work with, with Prompto looking after Ignis after certain events, Prompto doting over Ignis earlier in the game and Prompto just being Prompto.
> 
> Enjoy. Thank you for being a part of this journey.

Prompto remembered the moment in which daybreak and moonlight became one, colliding into one another with meteoric vigor. 

It was the moment in which the universe was reborn, pulled apart, scattered and painted with the glow of the seasons. It was the moment in which time, space and fate were woven into a cataclysmic balance, a symphony that infused stellar new life into a world that had just met its end. 

Prompto remembered the moment he fell in love.

It was the moment in which he found Ignis standing on the edge of a new world, close yet a billion miles away, silently conversing with the astral forces that had created him. It was in the wake of the world’s end he caught Noctis’ advisor enveloped in such a glow. And even though the skies had become their darkest, even though the light of hope had ebbed out of time’s veins, Prompto couldn’t help but stand in awe. In his eyes, the chaos that had crippled the world transformed Ignis into something greater, something that defied the boundaries of time and measure. But-

Like the smallest star in a sky among millions, he silently melted into the horizon, threatening to vanish without a trace. Not at all able to taste the future’s grace.

Their world, a painting that held billions of precious memories, had been blessed with the chance to shine with even more memories. When every drop of happiness faded from Eos’ lifestream, they breathed new life into their world’s seams, gave it new life, blessed it with the chance to pursue light it had never seen before. They were none other than the Lady Lunafreya and King Regis, protectors of time and infinity. Guardians of the life they held dear-the life that belonged to their one and only Noctis. Joined by love that would never be broken, they restored a world that had been broken, not only for their sacred prince but for all that lived with him, loved him. So they all walked into the welcoming, warm light of new beginnings. All of them, except for-

The one Prompto was in love with.

For a reason none of them could put their fingers on, Ignis had been left behind. In the wake of isolation came hopelessness, poison that chipped away at him day and night. It silenced him, made him unwilling to eat sometimes, made him unwilling to remain near anyone he cared for. Noct’s lifelong advisor still fought to hide himself, believing it inappropriate to show anything less than unbreakable strength. But-

Prompto remembered. Remembered how loneliness stained every nook and cranny of his home. Remembered how it infected every crevasse of his mind, carving into him even as he walked through the hours with a smile. Remembered how badly he wanted the sadness to go away, and how carrying it was akin to walking the earth with a blade lodged in one’s chest. It was the loneliness he wanted to extract from Ignis, that painful, crushing cyanide that spewed from nothingness. 

Not only that, but their master chef had fallen even more into the shadows because of sickness.

Prompto remembered the moment he fell in love, and was willing to give everything to protect the one he loved. Aware of the celestial grace that blossomed within their chocobo’s spirit, Noctis entrusted him with Ignis’ safety. Gladiolus trusted him. Iris trusted him. Their Ignis was disappearing, melting into the ashes of the past, and it was up to their photographer, their Prompto, to keep him ashore. ‘If anyone can pull Iggy out of the muck, it’s you, kid,’ Iris’ brother grinned, running a hand through his little brother’s hair. 

‘Go forth. Shed onto him your light, for only you can save Ignis from his plight.’

Noctis quickly belted Gladio over the head for his faux wisdom and Astral impression, but the king agreed with every word spoken. ‘You pulled me out of my funk,’ the beaming young man said, glowing with boundless hope, gratitude, euphoria.

‘Now it’s time for you to save him, just as you saved me. I know you can pull it off, little brother.’

Taking a deep breath, bags in hand, Prompto approached Ignis’ doorstep. Even though Noctis had given him his key to the bladesman’s apartment, he couldn’t help but fall off a cliff and into the same panic that swept through him upon his first visit to the palace. The reality that awaited him on the other side of the door pushed him, though. Remembering how Ignis was disappearing, ebbing like the final notes of night, he stepped forward. Took another deep breath, another step, and-

“Ignis? Hello! Yo, it’s me, Prompto! Noct gave me his key! I’m just here to-“

He stepped into a world that changed him.


	2. Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto falls into the loneliness of Ignis’ world, all the while determined to look after him. Someone has to, while the rest of the world moves on. But will Ignis allow him to stay by his side, or will the former chef refuse to let Prompto anywhere near him?

Panic seized the pit of his stomach, creating a devastating barrage of flame from within. 

Having custody of Noctis’ key was disorienting enough. Using that key to unlock a world of wonders, a realm no one else had ever laid eyes on? Prompto would’ve felt better about stepping out of bed and into an ocean frozen by Shiva’s breath. Hoping Ignis wouldn’t be on the other side of the door, ready to kill him for trespassing onto sacred grounds, the photographer walked across the bridge that separated Ignis’ world from his, heart racing, spirit pulsating with hope. The silence that greeted him stuck him like a brick to the head.

Prompto stepped deeper into a cave of wonders, eyes tracing shapes, treasures no one had ever been allowed to see. Silence continued to unfold at a rate that rattled his already-shaken spirit, forcing him to wonder if he even had any business stepping onto holy grounds because what right did a mortal have to enter a deva’s home? But-

It was for a good cause. 

“Iggy? You here? It’s just me, no need to be shy!”

Ignis was there. Noctis told him Ignis was at home, so there wasn’t any excuse for a retreat. It was do or die, in a mission borne upon wings of the greatest gold. Carrying the drive to heal, though, didn’t render Prompto immune from the energy Ignis’ home gave off. As a matter of fact, it did the exact opposite. Seeing how immaculate everything was, how in place everything was, drove a volley of arrows into the photographer’s heart. It was almost as if he were walking through a mirror reflection of his past, experiencing his own loneliness, his own pain, for what felt like the very first time.

Having the light violently shoved into his eyes, in a void so absorbed by silence, Prompto took even greater stock of the sacred grounds he had landed on. Repeating his friend’s name softly, as though it were a hymn, he stepped through a living room that could’ve been torn out of a storybook. Only a few more moments passed before the gunslinger came upon the lone wolf, and it was at that moment Titan’s fists clocked him a good one.

It was there, in the former chef’s bedroom, Prompto experienced the dance between daybreak and twilight, how they caressed one another in bringing about rebirth. Noctis’ advisor was there, frozen in place, sitting upright in bed. Touched by light that rendered all forms of measure pointless, worthless even. Shameful. For it was in Ignis’ presence Prompto realized not everything could be captured in words or even photographs, for some treasures just evaded every living force. 

He found himself breathless for a moment, frozen in time himself. Trapped in place by the sight of one that could not have possibly been mortal. Then, realizing how distant Ignis looked, how he appeared to be a billion miles away from not only him but from everything they knew, everything they shared, Prompto stepped forward. 

“Hi. It’s me, lil’ ol’ me. Noct and the guys are worried about ‘cha. I’m here t’ look after ya for a while. Hope that’s okay.”

It took forever and a day for Ignis to face him, but when he did, Prompto swore Ramuh shot lightning through him. When a second passed without the Astrals condemning him to death, for interrupting their most divine creation, the photographer continued. “Heard you haven’t been feelin’ well,” the gunner went on, referring to Ignis’ cold. Glancing at his friend’s face revealed how strong his cold bug was. The cretin was wreaking havoc on the bladesman’s system, giving no quarter to someone in desperate need of rest. Luckily-

Doctor Argentum was in the house.

“How ya been?” Prompto asked, landing a hand on the other’s forehead. After giving it a light stroke, taking quick calculation of its heat, the chocobo lover gave his friend an infinitely gentle smile. 

“Caught bit of a fever, I see. Well, no worries. You’re stuck with me until it’s all gone, Princess.”

The question came out of nowhere, like a snowstorm on a blistering hot day. The voice behind the question was several things at once: surreal, faint, electrifying and heart-breaking.

“What about you? Are you not concerned with seizing my infection?”

Relieved to see Ignis wasn’t willing to summon the Astrals to kill him, Prompto patted him on the shoulder. Noctis may have had lineage linking him to the sacred ones, but Ignis was made of the clouds they slept on. Safe for the time being, the gunner happily answered him. “Of course not,” he chuckled, eyes afire with fear, reverence.

“You need me, so I’m here. After all the time you’ve spent looking after us, you gotta have someone t’ look after you, right?”


End file.
